A Study In Romance
by tsuanyue
Summary: Kaito amuses himself and decides to educate Shinichi in the process.  Fortunately, Shinichi's a natural.  Established relationship.  KaiShin.


A Study in Romance

Shinichi had been ignoring Kaito for almost an hour now just so he could finish reading A Study in Scarlet for the thousandth time. After a few initial failed attempts for attention, Kaito had co-opted the study's computer and proceeded to create a virus that would originate from the Tokyo school system and spread unchecked beyond before happily unleashing it. It would only cause dancing hamster graphics to erratically run over the screen at random times of the day for the first 24 hours after infection and then erase itself.

Kaito sat back at a loss now that he'd cause a bit of therapeutic chaos. He pouted at his neglectful boyfriend. What was the point of causing trouble if no one paid enough attention to stop him? He sighed pointedly and stared forlornly at the detective. He sighed louder. Shinichi didn't even register him enough for an annoyed glance.

"Well, I see how high I rate," Kaito muttered. "I think I just might hate Holmes." That was if he hadn't before. You'd think that if years of dealing with Hakuba's cosplay wasn't enough to do it, then nothing could. _My boyfriend is having an affair with a fictional character right before my very eyes. I'm allowed to be petty. And distraught. Mustn't forget distraught._

Spinning in circles idly on the office chair, Kaito perked up slightly as he thought of a way to get some positive attention even if it wasn't from the person he really craved it from. Logging on to the administrative portion of his latest website, Kaito began browsing and firing off responses to his fans. Preening at their praise, he kindly dispensed his wisdom, experience, and suave understanding to the deprived masses. He barely noticed the soft, satisfied thud as Shinichi closed his book and walked to replace it in place of pride on the shelves.

"Kaito, what are you doing now?" Shinichi cheerfully inquired, good mood firmly in place after some quiet, quality time with his favorite role model and ready and rested enough to spend some quality time with his favorite idiot.

"Answering some fan mail," Kaito absently responded.

Shinichi twitched a little but wasn't too put out at the idea. A bored Kaito was never good for his peace of mind. He dryly commented, "I'm sure you have the good sense to cover your tracks. I'd hate to get a visit from Nakamori asking why KID checks his email from my home computer. Though I can't help feeling this reeks of sacrilege all considered. Did you have to do that here?"

Kaito stared blankly at him and laughed, "Not quite what I was doing. But I'll keep it in mind. Personally, I prefer to borrow Nakamori's workstation for that." Grinning wickedly at the thought, Kaito turned to put the finishing touches on his last response so he could get back to the eminently more important business of teasing Shinichi.

Shinichi crossed the room and curiously looked over his shoulder. Coughing in disbelief, Shinichi tentatively questioned, "is that a romantic advice blog?"

"_This_ is _my_ very _popular_ romantic advice blog," Kaito sent his last message and gestured proudly at the banner proclaiming 'The Love Dove' in neon pink glittering text at the top of the webpage. He smirked at the vaguely horrified, reluctantly bemused detective. "The multifaceted extent of my brilliance amazes even me sometimes. _Some_ people recognize that." Sniffing in exaggerated disdain, Kaito dared Shinichi to counter that faultless explanation.

"And do people often make important life decisions based on the ego of a nineteen year old, debatably sane man?" Shinichi retorted.

Kaito was impressed enough with himself for the both of them in any given situation, so he didn't pause at the cynical response.

"Actually, they think I'm a twenty four year old, desperately single woman. Details."

"Hmmm. I wonder how they ever got that impression."

Kaito beamed before he registered that it wasn't a compliment to his acting skills and cried, "Hey!" Shinichi patronizingly kissed his forehead and Kaito subsided. Pity kisses were still Shinichi kisses. He wasn't going to complain. Hurt puppy eyes on the other hand might get him more kisses. Or laughter. Yes, it appeared to be laughter.

Shinichi's are looped across Kaito's shoulders as he leaned on the still sitting magician and began to browse down Kaito's page with his lips still twitching. After a few minutes he assessed, "I can't point out anything specific in your replies as _bad_ advice at least or even particularly strange, regardless of how I feel about your qualifications. Do you like this kind of thing?" Shinichi embarrassedly gestured at the screen caught between incomprehension and interest.

"Naturally," Kaito affirmed. "I am the thief who stole _your_ heart. Besides, any performer worth a tinker's damn has to know how to woo his crowd before anything, but when it's a special someone, there's little I'd rather do. Playing cupid for the less fortunate is actually pretty fun." He grinned in memory of some of his more creative recommendations.

"Kaito," Shinichi drew his name out like he was a particularly stubborn, mischievous toddler. "Would you mind explaining what possessed you to pursue me of all people then? Don't you find it a little odd? When we first started, I was more likely to send you a restraining order than a bouquet. Even now, I don't mind the occasional spontaneous gesture, but plotting grand romantic plans are strictly your forte. If for no other reason than the thought of your response should I ever try something of the sort being humiliating and saccharine enough to throw all our mutual acquaintances into a diabetic coma."

Kaito laughed long and hard at the idea of Casanova Shinichi before cutting off at the heated glare of his better or at least more law abiding half.

"But I _like_ your little gestures, Shin-chan," Kaito cooed, enjoying the easy blush he could still bring to the detective's cheeks. "And I like dragging you into my grand romantic plans almost as much." Shinichi yelped as Kaito spun the chair and Shinichi off his feet in one smooth gesture to catch him in a bridal hold. "Because every time I do, I get to see you fall in love with me just a little bit more." Kaito punctuated his statement with a kiss to Shinichi's nose just in time to watch the blush start campaigning for its spread into a full upper body flush.

Shinichi growled, "Baro," in a way only he could that somehow translated to a pet name over the course of years of bickering. Kaito let Shinichi's legs dangle over the arm rest and drew Shinichi's upper body against his in a loose hug, resting their foreheads together contentedly as Shinichi relaxed against him.

Enjoying the new position, Kaito eventually hummed and clarified, "The only real rule of romance is that it's not _what_ you do but who you do it with. So I'd say you have nothing to worry about." Kaito found better things to do to occupy their mouths. There wasn't really anymore that needed to be said.

A/N: Thanks again to nataeiy1 for being an awesome beta. :D


End file.
